


Impossible You

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [32]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rowaelin: "You’re impossible!” “Isn’t it why you love me?" Thanks love!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 35





	Impossible You

Aelin insisted they walk home from the train station. Rowan wanted to get some kind of ride, a taxi, an Uber, a bus, anything, because he knew it would rain.

And it was, it was pouring. They had run to a children’s play ground and taken refuge from the rain under the barbecue shelter. Well he had. Aelin was out there dancing in the rain. Her face was uptilted to the sky, arms stretched out. She looked utterly wild and free and they rain soaked through her clothes and hair.

“Come dance with me, Buzzard,” she called out to him.

Rowan lent against the concrete box the barbecue was built into and crossed his arms. “No, way.”

“I love summer showers in the afternoon,” Aelin said as she continued dancing.

Rowan kept watching her, smiling at her graceful, unhurried movements. He loved this woman and her unpredictable ways.

“If you come dance with me I promise I’ll come brood under the shelter with you,” Aelin said then she spun. “When we’re finished.”

“The I’ll get soaked,” Rowan countered.

“You’re already wet,” Aelin retorted.

“Not as wet as you,” Rowan said. Aelin just sent him a saucy wink over her shoulder. Rowan tilted his head back and laughed and took his phone out of his pocket and put a playlist on. He turned to volume all that way up and set it on the barbecue then he stepped out into the rain. “You’re impossible. You know that right?”

Aelin grinned at her triumph. “Isn’t that why you love me?”

Aelin twirled him, her hands struggling to reach over his head, but she managed. Then he was in her arms and they danced. They rain kept falling and they kept dancing.

“You can head back to safety of you want,” Aelin said.

Rowan spun them, fast and unfaltering and Aelin laughed, wild and unrestrained.

“I don’t think I want to.”

The two of them danced until the rain stopped and then some. By the time they got home they were both shivering Aelin was insistent they use body heat to warm themselves up, Rowan eagerly agreed.


End file.
